


Peel Me

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: Show mePeel meRock meFeel me





	Peel Me

一

作家总是有点怪癖，丸山也不例外。

丸山在自己的座位上，用双肘压平自己的mac电脑。把自己穿着的黑色风衣领压平又立起，执拗的和自己领口褶皱对抗。一直在偷瞄他的女招待终于不再收敛自己的目光径直走上前去，

“先生，我能为您做点什么吗？”

“抱歉，干我们这行的人难免都很奇怪。哦我说我是个作家，您听说过席勒吗？他身边没有那袋烂苹果的话是没办法写作的。”丸山的言下之意是，我只是莫名其妙地焦虑罢了。叫女招待无需理会。

谁让他在写的东西是自己不擅长的范畴呢。不仅是气氛诡谲的推理小说，还与偷取时间有关。丸山总觉得有点理解不能。

丸山有个怪癖，他很喜欢兔女郎。黑丝的五指袜包裹着一双纤细而又白皙的脚，翘起来的脚趾流畅的连接着足弓，再到浑圆的脚跟。脚跟把黑色丝袜撑起，细小纤维的透出几乎不可见的皮肤。这是丸山第一次见到兔女郎，也是第一次见到那个有着精致五官的纤细少年。

他仰着下巴，把刚起开的啤酒直接扔在舞台上。然后赤脚踩了上去。啤酒震荡出的泡沫攀上少年的脚趾，白色的污渍直接弄脏了丸山的情绪。丸山的脸涨红成一个番茄，直接冲出酒吧到旁边的狭小网吧敲下了2w字的小说。

丸山也因为这本小说一举成名。后来的丸山如果不随身带着装扮兔女郎的尾巴，就没办法写作。其实黑丝的作用更佳，只是太容易被当成内衣小偷了，丸山不得已作出了一个折中的选择。如果没有这些东西，丸山就会无端的焦虑。上次丸山居然在新书发布会上进行了白垩纪鹦鹉螺的螺线异常现象的发言。

其实那个时候的丸山在想，沿着鹦鹉螺线画圈时的感觉让他想起来那个少年顺滑的足弓和透过丝袜前脚背若隐若现的青筋。

丸山总时不时会想起他。

二

他每次去的时候都要选吧台边可以看清T字舞台终点的位置，那里没有妄图亲吻少年脚趾的变态，后排疯狂的富人也不能用纸钞击中他的后脑，这个距离对于近视的丸山只增加了朦胧之美还免去了性命之忧，他很满意。

就像今天，因为兔女郎少年的出演，不大的Livehouse里热浪滚滚。哪怕凭他和老板的私交也不能让那吝啬的虎牙男人把中央空调往下调生死攸关的几摄氏度。

当他坐回预留的位置时，表演恰好开始。在一众打扮华丽的Drag Queen中，兔女郎少年反而更加惹眼。他正用视线堵住观众欲望抒发的泉涌，眼神凶狠。

这样的兔女郎才够劲。

丸山把手指放进口袋里捻弄着那个圆形的毛球，汗湿的指尖让动物毛拧成一股。当演员们鞠躬感谢观众今晚的到来时，兔女郎少年鞠躬只是轻微弯腰，随后便倨傲地转身回了后台。  
他可是这场异装秀的重头戏，而金星总是要最后升起。

兔女郎的卖点本是暴露的服装和明晃晃的暗示，然而在他羸弱而苍白的身体上这种卖点似乎不复存在。丸山起初还在怀疑那些目光热切，把手放向腰带以下部位的人是不是有恋童倾向，然而当他也加入了那群狂热的粉丝队伍后，他才体会到兔女郎少年的诱人之处。

那是完全超出原始冲动的无性别情色表演，在低俗的轻薄衣料与呼之欲出的巨乳之外更高级的诱惑。

今天的表演是什么呢？他继续蹂躏着可怜的兔子尾巴，直至它摸起来不再服帖。兴趣缺缺的观众终于等到了兔女郎少年，今天他穿了件黑色的乳胶紧身裙，哪怕在丸山的位置也能清晰的看出他的身体轮廓。

今天表演些什么呢？他在观众中扫视一圈，伸出白皙指尖对着吧台点了点竖了个中指。

丸山隆平惊诧的放下了手里的伏特加兑可乐。

人群在一片哗然中寻找着天选的幸运儿，一旁的舞台助理已经在T字舞台上摆好了椅子。丸山隆平被另一位舞台助理牵上了台，幸好在上台前他把风衣交给酒保保管，否则那昂贵外套一定会被台下嫉妒的眼神烧出窟窿。

兔女郎少年拈起椅背上的眼罩，抬手时带起一阵烟草与皮革混杂的香气。

他的眼前一片漆黑。

Livehouse里热得不行，兔女郎少年非常体贴地把他的扣子解开三颗。丸山暗自庆幸自己最近有好好健身，应该没什么不能看的——但他高估了这场表演的尺度。  
少年柔软的嘴唇上粘着厚重的口红，他在腐败的玫瑰香气里感受到那些吻浅尝辄止的落在脸上。他的手及时的搭上少年的腰肢，手汗烘得乳胶短裙发烫。

似乎玩够了这种掩耳盗铃的游戏，少年解开了他眼前的眼罩，观众爆发出一片欢呼。他对上了一双毫无感情的猫眼，口红因为亲吻已经花了一片，其实他的单只眼线也花了不少。

然而这并不能阻挡他摄人心魄的美。

台上的男人愈是困窘，欢呼声愈是强烈。兔女郎少年终于厌倦了他的脖颈与脸颊。  
他随着音乐站起，绕着丸山的椅子行走一周，时不时的向观众席丢去一个神色嫌弃的飞吻。

Lap Dance还不专心，丸山腹诽。

似乎听到了丸山心中的吐槽，兔女郎少年兴趣缺缺的走回了他的面前。他用双手撑住丸山的膝盖，随意摆动着臀部，他身后的兔尾巴一定很诱人，丸山想伸出手去碰却被他轻巧的转身错过。他在丸山面前缓缓转身，借着旋转的力量把自己摔进了丸山的怀里。

微微隆起的兔尾巴刚好卡在一个尴尬的位置上。乳胶的手感像是黏腻的皮肤，或许应该怪罪他手上的汗。男孩光裸的小腿就这样勾着他的，让他不由得心猿意马起来。

还好及时变暗的灯光拯救了他，意犹未尽的观众们爆发出不满的喧哗。

兔女郎少年和他交换了一个深入而缠绵的吻，他似乎喝了柠檬味的烈酒，口腔里一片清爽。表演结束，兔女郎少年仍旧跪在他的腿上，他坏心的刮蹭着丸山的胯下，一边俯下身对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气。

“看来我选了个不太好的搭档呢，”少年嘲笑道，“我怎么选了个还在喝伏特加兑可乐的雏儿呢，你说是吧，大叔。”

三

丸山只觉得两颊热的不像话，口干舌燥，像濒死的鱼张了张嘴，又张了张嘴，竟是一句话也说不出。

舞台的灯光已暗，人群逐渐散去。少年的眉眼隐藏在黑暗之中，丸山只看到少年的嘴角勾起一抹笑意，接着肩上一沉，少年按着他的肩头缓缓直起了身。脚趾、脚心、小腿、大腿，依次从丸山身上蹭过，一条腿，另一条腿，滚圆的屁股，最后是那毛茸茸兔尾巴，姿势定格在侧坐在丸山身上。

兔女郎的尾巴划过他的大腿时，丸山似乎听到了若有似无的一声呻吟，声音过于轻微，而他本就缺氧的大脑一时也无法判断出这是否是自己的错觉。

兔女郎少年就这样侧坐在丸山腿上，双手环住他的脖子，丸山觉得自己像被石化了，一动也无法移动。时间好像过去了很久，终于少年轻笑了一声，站起了身。“大叔，你既不说话又不动，我可没兴趣陪你玩冰恋。”少年拍了拍他的肩膀，走回了后台。留丸山一个人坐在面向台下的椅子上，连少年的背影都没能看见。

丸山对于他是怎么从台上下来，又是怎么回到座位上毫无印象，等他回过神来，女招待正局促地看着他，问他要不要湿毛巾，擦一下脸上的唇印。

丸山挥了挥手，转身走进洗手间洗了把脸，撑着洗脸池，看着脸上无法完全洗净的唇印，五感渐渐恢复，丸山才终于找回了自己的各个感官。他这才意识到自己刚刚在台上并不是一动没动，西装裤下紧绷的感觉告诉他，至少他胯下的小兄弟是拼了命想动一动的。

回到家的日子，像过去一样，却又不再一样，他还是会时不时想起那个少年。但是又不仅仅是想起。

即便是收拾妥当一切坐在电脑前，显示屏调成最舒服的角度，泡上平日最常喝的茶，点了最让他放松的香薰，身后塞了最适合他码字姿势的靠垫，丸山的思绪还是不停地飘向有关那个少年的种种。丸山甚至觉得五感回归的太过，以至于手上仿佛还粘着乳胶黏腻的触感，鼻尖耸动仿佛还能嗅到一丝玫瑰的香气，即便回家喝了茶，口腔里的柠檬味似乎占据了某个角落，茶味散尽后就又充斥回整个口腔。更别说在他脑海中挥之不去少年的一颦一笑，一举一动。而每次这些感官来袭，他就忍不住面红耳赤，小腹火热，不得不去洗手间想着少年的模样解决一发才能稳住心神继续正常生活。当丸山懊恼地意识到他在厨房已经站了五分钟，裆下又鼓起一块，怀中还一直抱着那个分量过重以至于让他又回忆起少年在他怀中的沉甸甸感觉的无辜西瓜时，他不得不承认，他的怪癖已经不是喜欢兔女郎，而是变成喜欢且只喜欢“那个”兔女郎了。

就像摸着兔女郎尾巴可以让丸山缓解焦虑一样，对兔女郎少年进行幻想不但能缓解焦虑而且给丸山带来了更大的欢愉，少年于他，就像他笔下推理小说中的女主角Morpheus，是他的吗啡，就像是梦境，使他舒适，让他上瘾，令他沉迷，却又欲罢不能。

丸山想要戒掉，却没那么容易。他的写作变得越发困难，自慰的次数却越来越多。幻想的时候越快乐，贤者时刻就越后悔和焦虑。而如果强迫自己不去想那个少年，自己又什么都干不下去。

噢，对了，兔尾巴！兔尾巴呢？丸山拍拍自己的脑袋，毕竟以前摸着兔女郎尾巴就能沉下心写作的。丸山回忆起最后一次在Livehouse里揉搓毛球的场景，翻出他的那件风衣，摸索着口袋想要找回他曾经的精神寄托。却摸出了一张纸条和一个不属于他的兔女郎尾巴。要说为什么他能断定这个尾巴并不是他原来的那个，除了原来那只已经被他摸得不再蓬松服帖，而这只却还毛茸茸蓬松松之外，这个圆润小巧的兔尾巴顶端还赫然连接着一节肛塞。

四

“嘿，渋谷，你哥哥不在啊？”那个虎牙男人双手插在兜里，脚踏进店里就开始东张西望，“我家里电线断了想重新接一下该怎么办啊？”

又是这种无聊的借口。

“那里”，戴着黑色大框眼镜的少年眼皮都没有抬，手指着角落积满灰的货框，“里面有热缩管，自己翻翻，把断了的电线接好拧紧，用电烙铁焊好，再把热缩管套上去。”  
“诶诶诶？什么是电烙铁？热缩管长什么样啊？？”  
渋谷叹了口气，放下了手中的书，这道题到底是用洛必达法则还是泰勒展开公式来做他还毫无头绪，但眼前这个男人更让他心烦。他走了过去。  
“我说社长你，这么有钱找人修不就好了，犯不着自己动手吧？”他从一堆破铜烂铁中找出了一截红色的橡皮管，又掏出了一个满布铁锈像笔一样造型的东西——至少在村上眼里是这样的，完全摸不着头脑就对了。  
“啧啧啧渋谷啊，你这眼镜和休闲服穿在身上，还真有几分学生的意思。”与舞台上风姿绰约的打扮截然不同，现在的他瘦小的身板被宽松的白T恤包着，洗得发白的牛仔裤擦着地面。一双灵动的猫眼压在黑框大眼镜下，也遮不住眼角下淡淡的黑眼圈。黑顺的刘海参差不齐，像被狗啃了一样，乖巧地搭在额头上，一看又是他自己动手剪过了。  
“你有够无聊的，我哥不在，你可以走了。”说完，渋谷把工具往村上怀里狠狠地一扔，摆了摆手。  
“你说你，白天和晚上反差怎么就这么大呢，”村上撇了撇嘴，掏出车钥匙，门口那辆与这个破烂五金店格格不入的豪车车灯闪了一下发出滴滴的声音，“今晚来吗，大家可都很，想，你，哦！”  
“不来，我后天要考试。”渋谷的回答冷漠的甚至连语调都没有了。  
“那真可惜，有个男人可每天都来呢，”村上踩下油门，“真是痴—情—呢——”呼啸着驶去，拖长的尾音跟车子一样消失在街口，却久久徘徊在渋谷耳边。

来找我。

本来只是常规的工作，那天他却被面前这个伏特加兑可乐口味的大叔勾起了兴致。啧，手汗真多，腰上还能感觉到微微发烫的温度。那个大叔始终一动没动，可呼在渋谷脸上略微急促而又灼热的气息早就暴露了他内心的欲望，是期待他做点什么的，可他始终一动也没动。  
裹着乳胶紧身裙的渋谷头也不回的走回了后台，却发现了愣在台上傻大叔的风衣。是什么好奇心趋势他掏了掏口袋——一个已经不太像球形的小玩意儿。

奇怪的大叔。渋谷努力憋笑。

大概是那天演出前略微小酌的他突然酒劲上头；大概是今晚收到的小费比较多；大概是门外月色太美勾走了人的魂，总之他已经想不起来理由了，就是想要调戏一下这位假正经的大叔，就是鬼使神差的往那个口袋里塞了一张纸条和一个“小礼物”，尽管这里的规定，是不允许的。

就像是恶作剧的小孩总是睡醒就忘记自己做过的坏事，虽然时不时手上总有温热的触感，但忙碌的生活还是让他把留给作家先生的惊喜抛诸脑后。

可他来了，来找我了。

无聊。真是太无聊了。

渋谷心砰砰乱跳。

书上那道题怎么解，他哪里知道。

五

这怪大叔可真是无聊啊，一边这样想着，自己却已经在更衣室了，而且喷上了与那天一样的玫瑰香水。渋谷把衣服暴躁地扔在地上，又坐下来发呆，想不通到底发生了什么。

一如既往地穿着这身不透气的衣服走上了台，做着些专门给台下那些有钱又好色的老男人们看的下流动作，渋谷对此说不上喜爱还是厌恶。  
望向那个方向。他为什么不在？渋谷慌了，原本闷热的衣服让他出了更多汗。台下的人们叫喊着，让他做些更加性感的动作，或是向他撒大把的钱，用色眯眯的眼神直直地盯着他。而渋谷早早下了台，不知自己为何烦恼，觉得今天本该在家好好做题，来这里真是最糟糕的决定。

“渋谷，你这么多天不来，桌子上礼物都快堆满了。”后台的同事指着那一大堆东西，“这么多人喜欢你，悄悄给你送礼物，你每次都直接扔掉了，要是我就乘机找个有钱人赚一笔啊，再也不来这种地方打工了。”  
渋谷像觅食的猫咪急急忙忙跑到桌子前，手忙脚乱地翻找起来，直到他看见那支鲜嫩地还在滴水的玫瑰和一封信。

打开米黄色的信纸，密密麻麻又工整认真的字在他眼前呈现：  
“致兔女郎少年：  
从上次见面算起，至今我已不知是第多少次再次想起您的模样了。您知道心理学上的一个效应吗，据说想念一个人的次数越多，越容易忘记他长什么样。如今您的五官在我心中已是一团模糊，可我已深深地记住您如何对我微笑，抚摸我时手的柔软触感，您的每一滴闪光的汗珠，当时周围空气的每一丝波动，以及你嘴唇中再好闻不过的玫瑰香气。  
我是无论如何都不能忍受见不到你的日子了。今天我打算换到最远的位置观看您的演出，不知道您会不会来呢，真是希望您会来啊。至于为什么要换位置，恐怕是怕您认为我是一个只要被诱惑就立马陷进去的奇怪老色鬼吧，所以我看得见您就好。  
我是一名作家，准确地说是一名看不见您就寝食难安的作家。我每天无法吃下饭，想着您此时又在过什么样的生活，是在上学的普通大学生，还是在白天会呼呼大睡，无论哪种，想想都很可爱，我在床上翻来覆去，想何时才能再次摸到您的手，我承认我已幻想各种与你生活在一起的各种情景。唉，谁让幻想是作家的天性呢，尤其是这种幻想，我也无法控制自己，说到底，也许我就是个奇怪老色鬼吧。  
我深知一定有无数人写过类似的话语，也清楚您不屑于多看一眼我这啰嗦至极的语言，但我还是抱着剩下的一点点的希望，小心翼翼地写下这些我心中的语言，送出这朵寒酸却饱含心意的玫瑰花。  
信纸都快写不下了，如果您真的想见见我，我知道这几乎不可能，但您只要出了店向右拐，直走两个路口，再向左拐，第二栋房子的三层，挂着一串铃铛的那扇门，您只要敲一敲，就有一个一直等待您的人为您打开门。  
您愿意可怜可怜痛苦的我，做我的宠物吗？  
在思念您的丸山”

太老套了吧，我怎么会看这种东西。  
渋谷想揉了扔掉，却发现手止不住地颤抖。

六

一片金黄的花田。  
不远处一个穿着水手服的少女蹲在那里，如果没猜错的话，她正触摸着向日葵。  
向前走，伸出手，想够到那个少女。嘴里喊着谁的名字。  
少女回过头——  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
丸山醒了。  
我是谁我在哪我在干什么？  
懵了几秒钟，丸山想起了所有事。  
自从那个晚上渋谷下了台以后，就再也没出现过。那个晚上他还专门没有在伏特加里兑可乐，他想证明给兔女郎男孩看他不是雏儿。结果喝得不省人事，醒来发现自己睡在了某条小巷里，当时快天亮了，也感觉自己酒醒了但是头特别痛。于是回家洗了个澡以后继续睡。现在已经是接近晚上六点了。  
“我这是……第4天连续梦到他了吧？”  
丸山漱了个口洗了把脸，像平时一样出门觅食。然而一打开家门发现门口有个纸箱，写着蜜柑。  
嗯？这来历不明的东西是什么？丸山蹲下来观察了一番，还发现纸箱并没有被胶纸封住。作为作家，他想到了很多种可能性，于是他一边猜测，一边打开了纸箱。  
果然，是一只猫。然后，也附有一张纸。  
啊勒？难道是他？话说居然是这个宠物？！【そっちのペット？！】  
丸山在奇怪的同时也打开了那张纸，写着：“不是我的，但也请暂时帮忙照顾一下，麻烦了。”最后还画了个兔子的头。  
“好奇怪的兔子。”  
丸山不知所措，他没有养宠物的经验，并不知道要怎么照顾小动物。不知所措的同时，也在想自己是不是被他最喜欢的少年拒绝了。而失望的同时，也很是疑惑为什么要我帮忙照顾别人家的猫？  
马萨卡……这是考验？！也许他真的在考虑要做我的宠物！  
丸山暗自窃喜。于是他下定决心好好照顾猫咪。  
丸山将整个纸箱搬进家里，小心翼翼地将猫咪从纸箱里抱出来，举得高高的。猫咪的脖子挂着一张名牌，写着“千酱”几个字。  
“你叫千酱啊……多多指教啦。”  
丸山去买了些猫粮和自己的晚饭回家，喂饱了千酱也喂饱了自己。将千酱妥当安置好在家以后，再一次出门。今晚也要去找他心爱的少年。  
今天的月色也好美，真想传达给他，让他知道，我对他是真心的。  
然而，他今天没有出现。丸山不灰心，也许明天会出现，也许后天也会出现。然而过了两天，他还是没出现。  
但是通过这几天丸山发现，焦虑减少了很多。  
难道千酱成了我的精神寄托？虽然写作的时候千酱时不时会妨碍到我，让我集中不了注意力，但是几乎写得下去。虽然真的真的很想念那个少年，但是感觉心情平静了好多……  
等等，我不会开始对他没感觉了吧？  
突然，听见敲门声。丸山的心跳突然像停了半拍，随后愈跳愈快。难道，是他？是他来了吗？他是来接走千酱的？还是……  
“来了。”丸山深呼吸，整理了一下心情，像平时一样就好了，没错，自然点。  
打开门，看见真的是一个少年出现在了眼前。但是，并不是自己记忆中的那个兔女郎少年，而是戴着黑框眼镜穿着休闲装的少年。  
啊勒？这个氛围感觉有点像……  
“千酱？”  
“我叫渋谷。”  
“啊……”丸山回过神来，“第一次知道你名字……我是丸山，多多指教。”丸山感觉有些难为情地笑了笑。  
不是兔女郎的少年跟猫咪像极了，导致丸山出现了幻觉。  
丸山把渋谷招待进家里，递了杯水给渋谷喝。渋谷接过水杯，整杯水灌完了。  
渋谷放下水杯，接下来就陷入了十秒的静寂中。  
“那个…！” “那个…！”  
两人突然一起开口。丸山让渋谷先说。  
“感谢您这几天帮我照顾千酱。我这几天在准备考试，没有时间照顾它，真的帮了大忙。”  
“啊没事的没事的！”丸山见渋谷居然很有礼貌地在向自己道谢，跟兔女郎时候的他完全是不同的两个人，觉得特别惊讶，同时也感觉到反差萌，在心里暗自窃喜，“你是大学生吗？”  
“是的，明年就要毕业了。顺便一提这只是社长的猫，他最近出去旅游了……”  
“啊……原来是这样啊？真是辛苦啊……所以你今天是要把千酱接走吗？”  
渋谷抿了抿嘴，轻轻地点了点头，“还有就是想告诉你……”  
丸山好奇地睁大了眼睛，竖起耳朵认真听渋谷说的话。  
“我，不做兔女郎了。”

七

丸山准备问出的疑惑被渋谷一个喷嚏打断。  
作家大人还没来得及关心小朋友的身体，渋谷已经像只猫儿一样灵活地窜到了大门口。  
“要……要走了吗？”  
“不是……那个……你能不能……先把猫弄走”

抱着纸箱走在路上的丸山隆平不禁对自己十几分钟前还以为渋谷就是这只小猫感到好笑，没想到猫一样的渋谷居然对猫过敏，他嘲笑自己，虽说幻想是作家的天性，但这也太过天马行空了。

丸山正在去好友安田家的路上，听闻猫的主人也就是Livehouse的虎牙老板还在旅途中，他毅然决定为了少年的健康或者自己的某些私欲，赶紧把猫送走。

并且还在出门前叫来了家政清扫本不算脏乱的房间。

因为丸山笃定渋谷一定还会去到那个房间。

也没人去质疑为什么说来领猫的渋谷好像根本没想把猫带回去。

此时的渋谷走在小路对面，美其名曰看在你帮忙喂了这么久猫的份上，我闲着也是闲着，就陪你去送猫吧。  
“明明对猫过敏的啊……”

适当而又不疏远的距离，安抚了丸山今天格外七上八的心，也方便他一次次侧目扫过少年那瘦削却又充满吸引力的躯体。

宽松的休闲T恤盖住了少年浑圆挺翘的臀部，下身肥大的裤子把那光滑细长的双腿遮挡得严严实实。  
但渋谷裸露的后脖颈上的那颗黑痣，还有细碎刘海下明动的眼眸，都把这一身稀疏平常的装扮染上了名为诱惑的色彩。

正午的阳光打在渋谷柔软的发上，像是一卷夏日限定的暑期少年漫画。  
作家大人却只想在昏暗的房间里亲手撕碎这副温和的作品。

丸山的眼眸变得深邃，在渋谷没能注意到的角落里舔了舔上唇。

返程的路上渋谷像只猫一样自然而然地靠了过来，漫不经心得走在丸山身侧，时不时抬头瞟一眼这个卷毛大叔，流动的眼眸里好像有着独属于少年人的小精明。

“丸山。”  
“在。”  
“我哥哥也被老板拐走了，我也没饭吃咯。”

丸山的宠物在两个小时内完成了交替。

敲定了饲主的少年褪下了矜持跟客气，在确认过房里的猫毛已经被打扫干净后直扑向客厅正中的沙发。

“丸山。”  
“在的哟。”  
“饿死了。”

作家觉得自己的新宠物比上一只要麻烦不少，但走进厨房开始动作起来的自己似乎也毫无怨言。  
少年兴许是等得无聊，钻进厨房审查着丸山的一举一动。  
空间并不狭小，但两人总能默契而又不经意碰到对方。

“丸山，好热”  
“小渋可以先去洗个澡哦，出来就能吃饭了”  
“小千也自己洗吗”  
“那怎么行，当然是我给它洗呀”  
“那你要不要，也来帮我洗？”

“じゃ，ミセテクレ”

八

丸山做梦都没想到，自己觊觎许久的对象现在正赤条条趴在浴缸里，青春男孩特有的清香正飘散过来，少年的皮肤又嫩又滑，像高级料亭里最后一道甜点，非但没有让人腻烦，反而却格外欲罢不能，只消闻闻味道就食欲大增。

那么，我开动了。

渋谷跪在浴缸里觉得有点不好意思，便故作老成地扭头调侃丸山：“大叔，你该不会…啊…”

丸山没有给渋谷的伶牙俐齿发挥作用的机会，两根带着薄茧的手指直接进入到柔嫩的后穴里，突如其来的刺激让少年猛地抬头，脖颈划出优美的弧，一声又一声的喘息争先恐后地从嫣红的嘴唇里流泻出来，他明亮的眼睛因为生理泪水而潋滟。

在这时，渋谷才后知后觉地发现：这个总是露出温柔笑容的男人并不是什么雏儿，而是收起獠牙等待猎物落网的猛兽。

进了陷阱，哪有全身而退的道理？

渋谷现在真真难受得要命：好不容易扩展完毕，丸山却像一点都不着急的样子，只是把阳物的头部在后穴外不紧不慢地磨蹭着，偶尔会滑进一点，然后就又很快退出来，但这一点足以让鲜少经历性事的少年爽到头皮发麻。

快点…快点插进来…

他咬着唇，鼻腔和喉咙里发出甜美多情的气息，他控制不住地向身后地男人摆腰献媚，这幅模样像极了他在店里最反感的那些姑娘们，但现在渋谷已经管不了这么多了，他只希望渴望丸山能把那根凶器似的阳物狠狠插进来，用圆滑的头部碾过那片最敏感的腺体，然后深深抵在肠道的尽头射精，越多越好，直至他细薄的小腹像被喂饱般鼓起。

“大叔…快点，你快点啊…”  
少年的呻吟诱人得像糕点上的糖霜。

丸山的眼神暗了几分：甜品将达到美味的高潮。  
粗硬的阴茎一寸寸地进入，把柔软湿热的肠道塑成他的形状，契合得像是彼此的钥匙和锁。丸山没有等少年完全习惯就开始抽插起来。  
这场性事现在则又是另一番景象：阳物退出肠道时，火热层叠的内壁很快又合在一起，插入时再向四周分离。渋谷的后穴像是一张贪婪的小嘴，每次深入都似乎要榨出丸山的精液再喝个痛快，男人被这莫大的快感折磨得小腹一热，险些直接射在里面。

还不行…不能这么草草结束。

“不行了…不行了。”  
渋谷已经被操弄得射了一次精，稀薄的乳白色液体和水珠一起顺着浴缸壁往下流，丸山的抽插又深又快，让他感觉自己的腰似乎要被这打桩机似的力度弄坏了。少年跪趴在浴缸里，像是亟待雄性受孕的母猫，他试图手脚并用爬走，逃离这场让人窒息的性事，但却被猛兽似的男人抓着肩膀翻过来，按在湿滑的缸壁上。

这个角度渋谷能清楚地看到丸山卷曲的头发，唇角的痣，还有总是躲在雾蒙蒙的温柔之后的眼睛。  
—边缘如刀刃般锋利的，猛兽的眼睛。

渋谷仰面躺着，细软的双腿架在丸山宽厚的肩膀上，长时间的做爱让他腿根发软，视线里一片模糊，夏日明亮的阳光照在浴室雪白的墙上，丸山的脸像是夏天路旁蒸腾弯曲的空气，在他眼前摇曳。

不要…停下…  
大片的蝴蝶从眼前飞过。

停下…快停下…  
最后的理性和水汽一起消散殆尽。

不要停…  
渋谷的声音是那么细小，仿佛蜻蜓起身的第一次振翅，但丸山却听清楚了，那些轻飘飘的音节传到胸膛里和心跳揉在一起，让他没来由的想哭。

渋谷说，不要停。

从小到大，丸山就一直被教育“要懂得珍惜”，比如枝头的紫阳花，海边五光十色的贝壳，雨后树下的蜗牛，新买的瓷人偶，一切易碎而美丽的都要小心，都要克制。

可紫阳花凋谢，贝壳会碎掉，蜗牛死得太容易，人偶的衣服已发霉，脸上落满灰，它们的鲜活都是那么转瞬即逝，留下的只有一地叹息。

可这次不一样了，丸山遇到了宝贝，这个珍珠似的少年，他总是下意识地收敛想要弄坏他的情绪，善意的天性让他无法纵情品尝渋谷，无法尽兴体味他的美妙。

可他最美的珍宝却对他说：  
不要停，弄坏我。

九

渋谷的意识是被食物的阵阵香气唤醒的，他睡眼惺忪地盯着陌生卧室天花板上的一大片花纹，试图理清目前状况的迷糊样子成功逗笑了端着餐盘跨进房间的围裙青年。

“梦寐以求的共进早餐。”丸山弯起的狭长双目褪却了彼时的情欲与狂热，显露出一惯的克制儒雅来。他上前轻柔地啄吻渋谷的唇侧，渋谷愣了一下，便猛地缩进被子只露出一双警惕的圆眼。

“真不知道让你扮兔女郎是谁的主意，在我看，昴更适合扮一只漆黑的猫，最擅长惹人心生疼爱...”  
被渋谷凶巴巴推开抚摸其前发的手，丸山苦笑并适时补充了一句：“...而且不给撸。”

像猫不是随便说说的，开启与渋谷同居生活的丸山作家开始不断刷新对猫系男子的认知。

比如对未知的食物充满的不信任感，就算是丸山端出了诚意满满的家传粕汁，也要先经过猫猫严格的嗅觉品鉴才得以送入口中。

比如睡前一定要喝热好的牛奶，但是娇气的猫舌又受不了高一点点的温度。丸山搞错微波炉时间的那次，就成功解锁了一只整个散发怨念气场小口小口抿着睡前饮料的炸毛猫。

又比如在闭关抓破头皮的截稿日，渋谷百无聊赖地出现在丸山的写作椅后，有一下没一下地揪着丸山的卷发。在后者实在忍无可忍圈过渋谷准备实施犯罪的时候，又委屈兮兮拼命挣扎高呼救命试图跑走。

“真叫人为难呐～”  
丸山完全没在听电话那头编辑愤怒的咆哮，沉浸在截稿日那场不可描述的回忆中。

呸！你他妈的臭现充！大家一起罢工好了！  
大仓编辑大力挂掉电话，深深吁了一口气，这年头欠稿的真是大爷啊！！！

后记：  
童话故事似乎总是结束在两位主人公过上了幸福快乐的生活之后，却对之后充满生活气息和生活中的小麻烦的日子只字不提。  
那么丸山和渋谷的生活呢？

「よし」，丸山按下最后的保存键，在椅子里坐直了身子伸了个懒腰，头向外一看才发现外面已经黑了下来，急忙去看书桌上的时钟，慌慌张张套了件大衣围了围巾连帽子都来不及在头上扣好就抓着车钥匙出了门。

等丸山隆平赶到幼稚园的时候，教室里只剩下佳奈子和保育员了，小朋友垂着头，小手攥着保育员老师的手，一副没精打采的样子。

等丸山隆平快步走上前去蹲下去看自家小朋友的时候，佳奈子才委委屈屈的环上了他的脖颈，用小脸蛋在他的领口蹭来蹭去，“papa今天好晚才来，别的小朋友都走光啦，只剩下我一个人，好寂寞呀。”

丸山隆平抱着佳奈子起身，一边不好意思的向保育员点头示意，一边用手安抚着小朋友，带着佳奈子下楼上车。

等到了车上，丸山隆平把佳奈子安顿在儿童座椅上，系安全带的时候小朋友睁着水汪汪的大眼睛问, “suba papa今天还没回来吗？”丸山温柔的冲着小朋友笑了笑，摸了摸她的头，“佳奈子明天就能看到suba papa了哦，现在要先跟maru papa回家哦，到家了好好睡一觉第二天早晨就能看到suba papa啦！”

也许是今天玩得太累了，佳奈子还没等到家里就在车上睡着了，丸山隆平小心翼翼的把佳奈子抱下车，在黑暗中试图摸索出家门的钥匙。

“咔哒”

丸山隆平一时不知道发生了什么，只能紧紧的抱着佳奈子去看房门里被温暖灯光包围着的渋谷昴。

他的小猫回来了。

渋谷昴接过丸山隆平怀里睡的正香的佳奈子，低头去确认自己女儿的状况，抬头刚想对又因为写稿而晚接女儿的丸山发火，就感觉唇上多了一个触感柔软的东西。

噢，是一个吻。

渋谷没有闭上眼睛，一眨一眨盯着面前这个带着小卷毛的男人接吻时微微颤动的睫毛。

还是像十年前一样。非sex时间的接吻还是纯情的像高中生，完全不像是会在风衣口袋里偷偷塞兔子尾巴的色色大叔。

丸山之前一直说渋谷是他的缪斯，是他的救世主。其实丸山不知道，他自己才是渋谷在混乱尘世里唯一的希望火种和救赎，噢，现在应该还要加上渋谷怀里的佳奈子。

渋谷偷偷地把自己往大叔的怀里塞了塞，随后还是闭上了眼睛，去享受这个出差一个月一直没有享受到的怀抱和亲吻。

END


End file.
